What Is and What Could Be
by Catalina H
Summary: When a young girl comes through their attic wall, the Charmed Ones' lives change. With the sisters, Leo, Chris, and the girl all sent to Chris' time, things are about to be revealed. What will they learn? And what is uncovered? -Chris revelation fic-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and unfortunately I never will. So don't think I own it, cause I don't. Once again to be clear, I don't own Charmed or it's characters.**

**A/N: OK, yes I know a lot of Chris revelation fics have been done, but I wanted to do one, and this is mine. Now, this is after Chris tells them Wyatt is evil, Piper is pregnant, but she doesn't know that, and no one knows who Chris is. A lot of this story will take place in the unchanged future, so if you don't like that, don't read. Anyway, I know this is kind of a short chapter, but all of the chapters are probably going to be different lengths, sorry in advance. Well, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

What Is and What Could Be

chapter 1

"Come on, we need to go after this demon," Chris tried convincing the sisters. It wasn't going well.

"Why?" Paige asked. She held her hand up when Chris opened his mouth to say something. "Yes, we know, this could be the demon that gets to Wyatt," she sighed, having heard that about the last five demons.

"Chris we want to protect Wyatt too, just as badly as you, but we need a break," Phoebe told him.

Chris sighed, turning to Piper for his last hope. She might not know she's his mother, or that she's even pregnant with him, but she's still Wyatt's mother. Hopefully those motherly instincts could help him out here.

Piper saw Chris' pleading look, and even though she didn't exactly trust him, or that Wyatt turns evil, but she did believe he wanted to protect her son.

"Leo!" Piper called. Chris rolled his eyes, but if it helped, oh well.

"Hey, what do you need?" Leo asked as he orbed in.

"Finton Demons, what do you know about them?" Piper asked. Leo looked over at Chris, who stared back, but then back to the sisters.

"They're low-level demons who prey on magical kids to steal their powers," Leo told them.

"See," Chris said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Paige scowled, but turned to Leo.

"So, could they be after Wyatt?" she asked. Leo thought about it for a minute.

"It's possible," he admitted, though he hated the fact that Chris could be right.

"OK, Chris we'll go after the demons," Phoebe told him. Chris nodded his thanks. "Go find where they are, and then we'll go." Chris nodded and orbed out.

"Great, another demon hunt," Paige, said sarcastically. Phoebe smiled in amusement, while Piper sighed and turned to Leo.

"Is Wyatt still at magic school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I figure he'll be safe there until you guys vanquish this demon," Leo told her.

"Yeah. I agree. So..." Piper started, wanting to talk about what had happened between them on the astral plane last month, but she couldn't find the words yet again. "Um...So -" She was gonna wing it, but was interrupted when a body flew through the attic wall.

The sisters and Leo turned toward the figure, who was rolling over. They noticed it was a young girl, probably not even twenty years old. She had a very disheveled appearance, and looked like a soldier. She had on camouflage pants, combat boots, and a black tank top with her messy, unkempt dark hair pulled into a ponytail. They couldn't really get a good look at her, but could see numerous cuts, burns, and scars all over her body, and a few ripped and torn places in her clothes.

The girl pushed herself halfway up, and noticed where she was. Her eyes were wide, and she looked around cautiously, yet frantic.

"Chris!" Piper called.

"NO!" the girl screamed, realizing what was going on.

She was too late as Chris had just orbed in. He looked shocked when he saw her, but before anyone could say or do anything they all felt like they were being sucked up into a tube or something. They landed with a distinct thump.

"Where the hell are we?" Paige asked as Leo helped her and her sisters up, while Chris and the unknown girl were looking around in panic.

When the sisters and Leo looked around too, they noticed they were still in San Francisco, or what was left of it anyway. It looked like a war zone. Buildings were falling apart and burning, trash piled up through the streets, and everything was a dark grey.

"Welcome to 2026," the girl sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey, here's the next chapter. this one's a little longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 2

"Wait, we're in the future?" Phoebe asked, sounding a little panicky.

"My future to be exact," Chris replied.

"Who are you?" Leo asked the girl, who was looking around.

"Don't worry about that now," she told him. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"You still remember how to get back? Cause we need to get out of the streets, and fast."

"Yeah, come on, I'll orb us. Take my hand," he added to the sisters and Leo, who all looked very apprehensive. "Trust me, please? We need to get out of here NOW!"

The sisters and Leo looked at each other, but locked hands and Chris orbed them all to a plain concrete room. The room only had one door, but had a couple couches and a couple armchairs in it to seem more cozy.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

"The entry room," the girl answered. "We use it to get to safety, but it's still cut off from the rest of the complex to keep everyone else safe if the visitors are dangerous."

"It's protected by spells, and other magic to prevent anyone from using their powers for evil," Chris informed them.

"Hey, you're bleeding," Phoebe pointed out to the girl, who looked down and noticed the gash in her side that Phoebe was talking about.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

"So why were you in our attic, and why are we here?" Paige asked. The girl looked to Chris, who nodded.

"Wyatt," the girl stated simply. The sisters shared an apprehensive look, while Leo looked annoyed.

"Oh come on, you really expect us to believe that Wyatt would hurt you and bring us to the future?" Leo asked in an intimidating tone. Chris rolled his eyes, and exhaled exasperatedly. The girl just shook her head.

"No _Leo_, I **don't** expect _you_ to believe anything, especially if it's against your precious son," she said bitterly, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Lin..." Chris warned. The girl stopped and looked over to Chris.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Look, me and Lin need to talk, we'll be back," Chris told them as he pulled the girl away.

"Try not to do anything until we get back," Lin added.

After Chris and the girl had left the room the sisters and Leo looked at each other, and apprehensively sat down on the couch.

"So do you guys believe her?" Paige asked. "That Wyatt did this, I mean." Piper and Leo looked distraught, and kinda stunned.

"I do," Phoebe said quietly after a few minutes of silence. Her sisters and ex-brother-in-law looked at her curiously. "They may both be blocking themselves off from my empath powers, but I could tell they weren't lying."

"So who do you think that girl is?" Leo asked her. Phoebe sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "But I can tell they care about each other. When we got here, or here in the future I mean, they were both worried. Something bad happened, I mean you guys saw the city too. Maybe Wyatt is evil..." she suggested gently, inwardly preparing for Piper to freak out. To everyone's surprise, Piper nodded.

"You might be right Phoebe," she admitted.

"Piper..." Leo started incredulously. "Chris hasn't stopped lying to us since we met him, and this girl is probably the same. You can't honestly believe them..."

"Yes, Leo, I do," Piper sighed. Paige and Phoebe nodded their agreement.

"You know who she reminds me of?" Phoebe said suddenly. The others looked over at her.

"The girl?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded. "She kinda reminds me of Prue."

"Now that you mention it, she does look a little like Prue. She's certainly got that no-nonsense attitude Prue had too," Piper agreed. Phoebe nodded.

"Think she might be a relative?" Paige asked. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, then back at Paige.

x

"Chris, I swear I didn't know what he was up to," Lin told Chris when they got outside the room.

"I know Lin, it's okay," Chris assured her. "What happened anyway?"

"We heard he was planning something big, so I went to check it out. His demons attacked, then he showed up, we fought, and next thing I know I'm in the attic in the past. I realized he was trying to use me to get you back. I tried to stop them from calling you, because I know that's what he was waiting for, but..."

"But they did, and he brought us all back," Chris finished.

"Yeah," she nodded. Chris sighed and looked at her.

"I missed you," he said as he hugged her.

"I missed you too," she told him, returning the hug.

"There you are Melinda! What were you thinking?" a man asked incredulously, walking up to them. "Oh my God, Chris!" he exclaimed, finally noticing Chris.

"Hey," Chris replied as he and Melinda broke apart and turned to face the man.

"I'm so glad you're okay, both of you," he sighed, wrapping an arm around each of them. "We found out what Wyatt did, are they really here?" he asked as he released the two. Chris and Melinda looked at each other, then back at the man, and nodded. "Oh my God...Wait," he said, looking back at them. "They know who you two are, right?" he asked, nervous of the answer.

"No," the two muttered. The man sighed.

"So I can assume they don't trust you," he said to Chris, who nodded. "And they're probably suspicious of you too," he said to Melinda, who also nodded. "OK, let's go," he sighed, motioning for them to follow him back into the room, which they did apprehensively.

When the three entered the room the sisters and Leo looked up from their conversation. Leo was staring wide-eyed at the man, while the sisters looked shocked, Phoebe looked as though she might pass out.

"Cole?" they all exclaimed incredulously, staring at the man they recognized as Cole Turner.

"Hi guys," he replied calmly.

* * *

**A/N: OK, yeah I know I kinda left ya on a cliffhanger there. Well, I'll try to update soon, but no promises. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter! It starts off right where I left ya. Enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 3

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Paige asked bluntly, being the first to recover from the shock.

"Well, not as of about eighteen years ago. Well, a few years in the future for you," Cole replied lightly. "Don't worry, I'm fully human," he added, seeing their suspicious looks. "See, grey hairs." He pointed to a few spots in his hair as proof.

They seemed to accept that, seeing as Piper lowered her hands she'd raised in anticipation when she saw him. Phoebe was still stuttering, with her sisters trying to calm her down, but Leo rounded on Chris.

"Guess this proves you really are evil then," he spat.

"Oh come on Leo, if I was evil don't you think I'd want him to still be a demon," Chris snapped in frustration.

"Chris..." Cole said in warning.

"Sorry," Chris muttered, crossing his arms.

"So how exactly are you here?" Piper asked.

"Long story," Cole replied. "But all you should worry about is how we're going to get you guys back."

"We're going to have to figure out what spell Wyatt used to figure that out," Melinda informed them. "Plus, we need to know what he wants with them, otherwise he'll just bring them right back, and we can't risk that."

"She's right," Chris said. Cole nodded, while the sisters and Leo looked confused.

"OK, I'll go get some people on it. It'll probably take a while though, so we should find a place for them," Cole said, indicating the sisters and Leo.

"They can stay in my old room," Chris told him. "Lin's been keeping my stuff, so it's pretty empty, just needs another cot or two."

"What about you?" Cole questioned.

"He can bunk with me," Melinda answered.

"OK, well we should -" Cole started.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on here?" Phoebe blurted out, interrupting Cole. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised by the outburst. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked Cole harshly.

"And what is your connection to them?" Leo added, pointing to Chris and Melinda, who both rolled their eyes. Cole chuckled a little, but turned to Phoebe.

"I'm here because my family needs me," he answered gently, looking Phoebe in the eye. He turned to Leo after a minute. "And to answer your question Leo, Chris and Melinda are my nephew and niece."

"Cole!" Chris and Melinda exclaimed, neither wanting him to say anything else.

"You two are brother and sister?" Piper asked, though she already knew the answer. She could easily see the similarities, but if they'd been right earlier, then things just got a lot more complicated.

"Yes," Chris sighed. "Lin's my little sister."

"Who are your parents?" Paige asked.

Chris and Melinda looked at each other, then back at the sisters, and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," Melinda told them. Cole rolled his eyes, but didn't argue, yet anyway.

"Fine," Cole muttered unhappily, believing they needed to tell the sisters. "OK, Chris, you take them, show 'em where they'll be staying. I'll go get someone working on a spell to send them back. Melinda, you should go to the infirmary and get that wound looked at," Cole said in a very business-like tone.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. I need to go see if they've figured out what Wyatt's planning," Melinda contradicted.

"Melinda -" Cole started firmly, but Chris interrupted him.

"How about I take her after I show them where they're staying?" he offered. Cole sighed, knowing he was no match for their combined stubbornness.

"Fine," he begrudgingly agreed, and turned to Melinda. "But you **will** go. I don't care if you are eighteen, you are still my responsibility," he said firmly. "You _both_ are," he added to Chris.

"OK," Melinda sighed.

x

"You okay Phoebs?" Paige asked her sister softly, sitting down by her. Chris had left to go meet Melinda so it was just the sisters and Leo.

"I'll be fine," Phoebe muttered. "I wonder -" She didn't finish that thought, afraid of what it would mean. Paige smiled sympathetically, and gave her a hug.

"I personally feel bad," Piper said quietly.

"About what sweetie?" Phoebe asked, ready to take her mind off Cole.

"The way I treated Chris," she answered.

"What? Why?" Leo asked. It was easy to tell he didn't agree.

"Because look," Piper sighed, waving her arms around to signify where they were. "The city looks more like the Underworld, and they live in this complex that looks more like a prison," she explained. Phoebe and Paige looked around the room, and nodded their agreement. It wasn't much different in here than everywhere else they'd seen so far. The whole place was concrete, and just had basic furnishings, nothing that made it seem like a home.

"Kinda makes you understand why he's so obsessive about saving Wyatt," Paige added.

"And why he's so closed off, and tight-lipped about the future," Phoebe added.

"You guys, come on, this is crazy. How do we know this isn't just another one of Chris' tricks?" Leo proposed.

"That sounds like something you would say Leo," Cole said as he entered the room, obviously having heard the last part of their conversation. "Or at least future you," he amended. "Time travel gives me a headache, that's why I leave most of the confusing stuff up to Chris and Melinda. Anyway, you guys want some food?"

"Who are their parents?" Phoebe inquired. Cole took a deep breath.

"They really don't want me to say, and even though I think you should know I still respect their decision," he replied.

"You act like they're in charge or something," Paige pointed out. Cole chuckled.

"That's because they are."

"What?" the sisters asked in unison. Leo looked confused as well. Cole sighed.

"They are in charge," he repeated. "Chris was in charge before he went to the past, and Melinda took over when he left."

"But why them?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, they're so young," Phoebe added.

"Because they know Wyatt the best, therefore, they are the best to lead the resistance against him," Cole explained.

"Were they friends with Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"More or less," Cole shrugged. At their questioning looks he continued. "They grew up together. For a while at least," he muttered, quietly on the last part.

"What do you mean 'for a while'?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They lost most of their family at a young age, about the same time Wyatt started taking over actually, and it was hard on them. They had to grow up really fast." Before the sisters or Leo could ask anything else Cole turned and headed for the door. "If you want something to eat, follow me."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I'm gonna have more Chris and Melinda in the next chapter. Hopefully, I can update soon, I'll try! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. Classes started back, then my computer went haywire and wouldn't work, but that's fixed now. Well, hope you like this one, it's a little longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 4

"Happy now?" Melinda asked irritably as she came out of the infirmary, glaring at her brother, who smirked.

"Yes, actually," he said cheerfully. She scowled, and Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her into a hug. "Come on, it's my duty as you big brother to make sure you're okay, and while I'm here I intend on doing exactly that," Chris told her. Melinda looked up at him and smiled, returning the hug.

"At least I've still got one brother who doesn't try to kill me," she muttered. She was trying to make it sound like a joke, but both of them knew it was the truth.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. Uncle Cole might start spilling secrets I've spent over six months keeping from the sisters." Melinda chuckled, and they started making their way to Cole's.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Does mom know she's pregnant yet?" Chris shuddered, but shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

"She's gonna freak out when she finds out we're her kids isn't she?" Melinda chuckled.

"Yeah, probably," Chris agreed, chuckling too.

x

"OK, we've got lima beans, baked beans, and some canned corn. What's your pick?" Cole asked the sisters and Leo lightly, putting the cans on the counter. They looked at each other uneasily, and then back at Cole. "OK you guys, I know you don't trust me, but you will. Now, I can't cook very well so these are your options unless you don't want to eat at all," he told them seriously.

"Take what you can get," Melinda said as she and Chris came in.

"Yeah, you might not get another chance for a while," Chris added.

Cole tossed a couple cans at the pair, which they both respectively caught before going to sit down on the couch. Piper sighed, being an ex-chef she didn't like the choices too well, but grabbed a can and went to sit down. The others followed suit.

x

"We're sorry about your family," Phoebe told Chris softly when he was taking them back to their room. Chris looked slightly taken aback by the statement.

"Cole told us that you guys lost most of your family," Piper explained, seeing his questioning look. Chris slowly nodded.

"Figured he'd let something slip," he muttered. Paige couldn't help but smirk.

"So, are Cole and Melinda your only family left?" Piper asked gently. Chris took a deep breath, not looking any of them in the eye.

"Pretty much," he answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, anxious to find out more about the young whitelighter/witch. Chris shot Leo a dark look, but quickly changed his demeanor back. The look had been so quick Leo wasn't sure it had really happened.

"I say pretty much because there are a couple others, but they are essentially dead to us," Chris answered.

"What happened to them?" Phoebe questioned gently, trying not to push him too hard. Chris sighed.

"It's a long story," he told them as they reached the room. "OK, look, get some rest, and I'll see you guys in the morning."

They all nodded, the sisters giving him sympathetic smiles, and went in the room. Chris took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair after they shut the door.

"I didn't spill too much did I?" Cole inquired as he came up to Chris, who gave him a small smile.

"No uncle Cole, you didn't spill too much," he assured him. "Just don't make a habit of it." Cole chuckled.

"You really should tell them," he told his nephew seriously. Chris shook his head though. Cole sighed, wrapping an arm around Chris' shoulder as he led him down the hall. "I don't think they'll hate the idea as much as you think. You should give them a chance," he advised.

"It'll make it too hard though," Chris admitted quietly. Cole stopped and turned Chris to face him, holding onto his shoulders. "I can't get close to them again."

"Listen to me Chris," Cole started, staring Chris in the eyes. "You deserve this. Your mother would be so proud of you if she was here. So would your aunts. They would tell you the same thing I am...take a chance. Be happy again." Chris looked down, shaking his head.

"I can't," he said softly, trying to keep the tears away. Cole pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yes, yes you can," he whispered.

x

"You think we'll get to go home today?" Paige asked after they'd all woken up.

"I dunno, maybe," Piper answered. She was feeling nauseous, but was hoping it would go away soon, assuming it was from the canned corn she ate last night.

"I hope so," Leo commented.

"Yeah, me too," Phoebe added.

They all heard the jingling of orbs and turned, expecting to see Chris, but instead saw another Leo.

"I heard you all were here, but I didn't know if it was true or not," future Leo said, taking a good look at all of them.

x

"We still don't know what Wyatt's planning or why he wants them here too," Melinda informed Chris on their way to get the sisters and Leo.

"Yeah. We need to find out soon though, before he makes his move," Chris replied. Melinda nodded her agreement. They reached the room, knocked, and went in. "What the hell?" Chris muttered, seeing the future Leo talking to the sisters and Leo from the past.

"You son of a bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Melinda yelled at the future Leo.

The sisters and Leo of the past were more than confused. They all knew Chris hated Leo, but seeing him and his sister glaring at their Leo was a little unnerving. Phoebe was especially curious, feeling their radiating anger through whatever blocking potion or spell they were using, but also because of future Leo's feelings for the pair. She could sense he felt annoyance, irritation, and love for them.

"Chris..." future Leo started quietly, yet sternly. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with me Leo," Chris warned.

"You know you aren't welcome here, so get lost!" Melinda ordered. Leo sighed and looked at her.

"Melinda, if you will just calm down, and -"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she told him loudly, and in an intimidating tone. "You have no right, especially not after what you did," she continued calmly. "Now get lost!"

"Melinda -" future Leo started in a forceful tone, but was cut off when Melinda raised her hand, making a grabbing motion, and waved her arm violently, throwing future Leo into the wall.

"Chris," Melinda said simply as future Leo began to stir. Chris nodded and waved his hand, orbing future Leo off somewhere. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Cole asked worriedly as he ran into the room, hearing the noise.

"Leo," Chris and Melinda told him. A mixed look of realization and anger crossed Cole's face.

"Oh," was all he said.

The sisters and Leo were staring at the three in confusion, Leo was also looking a little ticked off.

"OK, what the hell was that?" Piper asked irritably, very confused about what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked that chapter! ****With classes it might take me a while to update from here on out, but I will try to update at least once a week. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I wanna know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 5

"What did he tell you?" Melinda asked, ignoring Piper's question.

"Nothing," Paige said casually. Melinda stared at her.

"You're lying," she stated, then turned to look at the rest of them. "Now, what did he tell you?" she drawled. The sisters looked nervously at each other, while Leo stared at Melinda.

"Why don't you tell us why you two hate me so much?" he countered, crossing his arms. Chris and Melinda rolled their eyes, and Cole noticed they were both getting agitated, especially Melinda.

"Leo, why don't you just calm down," Cole advised. Leo started to open his mouth to say something, but Piper spoke up first.

"What is your all's connection to us?" Cole, Chris, and Melinda turned to stare at her. "Leo, or future Leo, knows you guys. He said that in this time the charmed ones were dead... Are we?" she asked quietly. Chris sighed, and Cole looked down.

"Yes, you are," Melinda answered bluntly, receiving glares from her brother and uncle. "That's why you three still have your powers, but Leo doesn't, because his future self has them."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. The sisters and Leo were digesting what Melinda had told them, and also wondering why she and Chris hated Leo so much. Cole was trying to keep his emotions in check. He'd dealt with their deaths, but seeing their younger selves, and then seeing their faces when they were told they're dead, was hard. Chris knew what kind of questions the sisters and Leo were going to ask, and was desperately hoping that they wouldn't figure out who he and Melinda were. He was also wondering what was up with Melinda, and why she was being so cold about all of this, he knew it wasn't just because of Leo showing up, even though that probably had a lot to do with it. Melinda was trying to keep her anger in check so she wouldn't inadvertently use her powers, which would certainly reveal her and Chris' secret.

"How long ago did we die?" Paige asked quietly. Chris sighed.

"Eight years ago," he answered.

"When did Wyatt..." Piper started, but trailed off, unable to finish that sentence. Neither Chris nor Melinda looked at her, or answered.

"Not too long after you guys died," Cole answered. "Though we think the evil had just been laying dormant until then." Piper had tears in her eyes, and Paige was trying to comfort her. Leo was shaking his head in disbelief. Phoebe looked at Chris and Melinda.

"So you're family died about the same time as we did?" she asked softly. The siblings shared a quick glance at each other, but nodded. She took a deep breath, and looked at Cole. "Who was -" She was about to ask him the question she'd been dreading since she saw him, but was interrupted when a alarm started going off.

"Shit!" Melinda muttered.

"What is that thing? Paige asked, loud enough as to be heard over the alarm.

"Intruder alarm," Chris answered, just as loud.

"Stay here," Melinda ordered, jogging out of the room with Chris not far behind.

x

Chris and Melinda reached the entry room in time to see the two people that had been on guard be killed by energy balls. They looked to see who had thrown them, and each took a deep breath. The man noticed them and smiled wickedly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear little brother and sister," he said cheekily. Chris shook his head, with a disgusted look on his face. Melinda, however, stared at the man, holding his gaze.

"What do you want Wyatt?" she asked through gritted teeth. Wyatt smiled.

"Oh nothing, I just came to see how the past versions of the sisters and Leo were adjusting to our time," he answered in fake politeness. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Please," she spat. "You want something. Why did you bring them back here?"

"What, don't you like seeing them again?"

"Leave it alone Wyatt," Chris told him.

"But it's so fun..." With a lazy wave of his hand, Wyatt sent Chris and Melinda flying into the wall. "Now, have you two come to your senses and decided to join me?"

"You think getting me back here would convince me?" Chris questioned incredulously, getting to his feet. "Didn't you learn last time that it wouldn't work?" Wyatt didn't answer.

"Why bring them back too?" Melinda asked, truly curious. Wyatt sighed.

"Why would I tell you that?" he countered.

"Will you tell your mother?" Piper asked from the doorway. The sisters and Leo, along with Cole, had just arrived. Cole shot an apologetic look at Chris and Melinda, and then a disappointed one at Wyatt. Wyatt just smirked as his past parents and aunts looked horrified.

"Dammit, don't you guys ever listen?" Melinda snapped at them. Wyatt chuckled. The sisters and Leo looked a little guilty, but were still stunned that Wyatt really was evil.

"You know Lin, you sound just like -" Wyatt started teasingly, but was caught off guard when Melinda telekinetically threw him into the wall. "That wasn't very nice Melinda," he growled as he got back to his feet. Melinda wasn't fazed though, and took a threatening step towards him.

"Keep pushing me Wyatt..." she threatened. Cole and Chris both took deep breaths, knowing she was losing her temper. The sisters and Leo were watching in shock.

"You wanna play? Let's play," Wyatt said, grinning evilly, forming an energy ball in his hand. Chris knew what was going to happen, but knew better than to get in between the two when they were like this.

Melinda stood there with a cocky smirk on her face, hands dangling at her side, but ready to fight. Wyatt smirked as well, throwing the energy ball, but Melinda telekinetically threw it back. Wyatt simply moved to the side to avoid it, then telekinetically pulled her feet out from under her. Melinda winced as she landed on her back, but quickly got back on her feet. Wyatt's smile quickly faded when he saw the look on her face, Chris and Cole even took a step back when they saw the look. Wyatt's momentary freeze was all Melinda needed. She brought her hands up and flicked them consecutively. The explosions weren't able to do much to Wyatt other than knock him back a little. The sisters' and Leo's eyes went wide when they saw she had the same power as Piper. Rage filled Wyatt's face as he threw another energy ball at Melinda, she ducked out of its path, but he kept throwing them. One finally hit her, and sent Melinda flying. She landed with a loud crash behind one of the couches, landing on the coffee table by the sound of the crash. Wyatt smirked, but Melinda stood up from behind the couch and started walking toward him, looking pissed. Wyatt orbed, the sisters and Leo noting they were dark orbs, in behind her and grabbed her. He conjured an athame in one hand and brought it to her throat.

"I wouldn't little sister," Wyatt warned as she struggled. The sisters and Leo gasped. Melinda smirked, but stopped struggling.

"You shouldn't big brother," she stated before disappearing.

Wyatt stumbled, looking back at the couch where the real Melinda stood up. She smirked and blasted him again, this time knocking Wyatt off his feet. He glared at her before orbing away.

"He'll be back," Melinda said somberly as she made her way over to the group.

"You okay?" Chris asked her. She smiled.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"You should still get that looked at," Cole told her, pointing to the energy ball burn on her shoulder.

"I will later," she promised. "We should try to figure out what he wants though. He came to taunt, which means he's definitely got something up his sleeve," she said, very business-like. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, he's definitely planning something big."

"And it's got something to do with them," Cole added, motioning to the sisters and Leo, who were still in a paralyzed state of shock.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I'll try to have the next one up sometime next week. Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SORRY! I know it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry! I've just had a bunch of stuff going on, and this was a more difficult chapter to write. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 6

"You guys okay?" Cole finally asked the sisters and Leo, seeing they still hadn't moved or said anything. Cole, Chris, and Melinda hadn't realized they'd heard what Wyatt had said.

"Look, I know seeing Wyatt like that was probably..." Chris started, but stopped when Piper started pointing her finger at him and Melinda. "What?"

"Y-You...you're..." Piper stuttered, unable to complete her thought. Cole, Chris, and Melinda all looked at each other, very confused. Phoebe and Paige were both opening and closing their mouths, but no words were coming out.

"I'm your father," Leo whispered, looking truly shocked.

Chris and Melinda froze, knowing why they were all stunned now. The siblings glanced at each other, neither knowing what to do know. Cole was frozen too, knowing if they knew who Chris and Melinda were that that meant they would know that he and Phoebe got back together. He was actually positive they'd already figured that out because Phoebe was staring at him, with a look of both fear and relief.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Paige asked, directing her question mainly at Chris, but partially at Cole and Melinda too.

"I couldn't," Chris sighed.

"And why the hell not?" Piper blurted out, finally coming out of shock, and giving Chris a look he knew all too well from her future version when he was in trouble.

"Because that wasn't the plan," Melinda said, answering for her brother, knowing he would break if Piper kept coming at him like their mother.

"'The plan'?" Paige repeated incredulously.

"THE PLAN? What the hell kind of plan involves lying to your family?" Piper yelled.

"The kind that involves time travel!" Chris yelled back, taking everyone by surprise. "If I'd showed up and said 'Hi, I'm Chris, your son from the future, and I'm here to save my big brother Wyatt, you know that little baby in the nursery, from turning evil.' Would you have believed me?" Piper glanced at her sisters and ex-husband, able to tell they felt almost as bad as she did, and she looked guiltily at the floor. They all knew Chris was right, they wouldn't have believed him.

"You're right," Piper said quietly. "We would've thought you were crazy, we wouldn't have believed you." She looked back up at Chris. "I'm sorry." Chris raised his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting that.

"For what?" Piper chuckled softly.

"For everything. For not trusting you, for not believing you when you told us Wyatt was evil, for not doing more to help -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chris interrupted, waving his hands to get her to stop. Piper had the same taken aback look Chris had had when she'd said she was sorry. "Don't apologize, OK? Don't worry about it, I knew what I was getting into."

"You did?" Paige asked in a surprised voice. Chris chuckled, but nodded.

"You knew we were going to be..." Phoebe started, finally getting into the conversation, but paused when she couldn't think of a word to describe the way they'd acted.

"Bitchy?" Cole supplied, receiving three identical glares from the sisters, and two identical snickers from Chris and Melinda, while Leo was smart enough to bite his lip and not enter that particular conversation. Cole just gave a charming smile.

"You better be careful mister, I might just have to remember this when you come back to life," Phoebe warned, with a slightly joking undertone. Cole's smile got wider, he was happy that she seemed to have accepted the fact that he would come back into her life. Piper and Paige just shook their heads at the couple.

"So when exactly are you born?" Piper asked Chris, curious as to when she and Leo were supposed to get back together. Chris shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting everywhere as he rubbed the back of his neck. Melinda couldn't help but laugh at him. Chris mumbled something as he stared at the floor. "Huh?"

"He said 'eight months'," Melinda informed her, smirking as Piper's eyes went wide.

"Wait, are you saying..." Phoebe started, her eyes going wide when she realized what that meant. "Oh my God!" she squealed, hugging a stunned Piper.

"Let me guess, astral plane?" Paige guessed as she joined in on the group hug. Piper chuckled slightly as she began to relax, while Leo looked at the ground sheepishly. Chris and Melinda shuddered simultaneously, both grossed out by the thought.

"So, I'm..." Piper started after her sisters released her.

"Pregnant? Yes," Melinda finished for her, very amused by how uncomfortable this topic was making Chris. "By the way, it's a boy, in case you were wondering," she added wittily, receiving a scowl from Chris, and laughs from everyone else.

"I'd like to see how you'd act if it was you," Chris retorted. That immediately wiped the smirk off Melinda's face.

x

"Why did Melinda provoke Wyatt like that?" Paige asked Cole when they were all back in Cole's room. Chris and Melinda were off meeting with some people, trying to figure out what Wyatt was up to.

"She was trying to get him mad, hoping he'd slip up and say something. Plus, she was pissed and took it out on him," Cole answered.

"Isn't she afraid of him?" Phoebe inquired. "I mean I get he's her brother, but still...he's gotta be pretty powerful." Cole chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Wyatt's _very_ powerful, but so are Chris and Melinda. And him being their brother is not gonna affect how he treats them. Yeah, he doesn't want to kill them, he will though, but really he just wants them on his side."

"How powerful are they?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, we've only seen Chris' whitelighter powers, and his telekinesis," Paige added. Cole chuckled slightly, but it was hollow.

"He wouldn't really show you anymore than that."

"Why not?" Piper asked. Cole sighed.

"Because he's cautious, hesitant even, of his powers. I guess he's kind of afraid of them after he saw what Wyatt became. In reality though, he's not too far behind Wyatt in the power department."

"What about Melinda?" Paige prompted. Cole smiled slightly.

"She's actually a lot like you in that area." Paige beamed. "She was determined to control all of her powers, and she succeeded. She's almost as powerful as Chris, but she uses and controls her powers, whereas Chris hardly uses his. She's not afraid to go head to head with Wyatt because she uses more than just her powers. Both her and Chris are very smart, they use that."

The sisters and Leo nodded, it made sense. Everything they'd seen seemed to fit with what Cole was saying. Something was still bothering Leo though.

"Why do they hate me so much?" he asked Cole, finally working up the courage to hear the answer. Cole looked at Leo, and took a deep breath.

"That you'll have to ask them because it's not my place to say." Cole said it as gently as possible, but Leo still got the feeling the answer was probably worse than he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I'll try to have the next one up sooner than it took me this time. Reviews are appreciated! Let me know what ya think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry it took me a while, lots of exams this week. Anyway, this chapter is just Chris and Melinda. I wanted to show you more of just them, but don't worry, everyone else will be back for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 7

"Do you think Jack's right? About why Wyatt brought them back too I mean," Chris questioned Melinda as they got back to Melinda's room.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted. "He's usually right about these things. He was undercover in Wyatt's guard for about five months, and made it out alive when they found out." Melinda turned to face her brother, and looked him in the eyes. "I trust him." Chris nodded.

"Fair enough." He smiled a little while Melinda went into the small bathroom. "You know I can't help but worry about stuff."

"Just like mom," Melinda muttered as she came back out. "Can you help me with this?" She handed him the first aid kit and indicated the burn on her shoulder. Chris sighed, but took the kit.

"Sure. Turn around." Melinda did as he said, wincing slightly as he began to clean the wound. "You could get Ben to heal it you know," he stated pointedly, and noticing her immediately tense up.

"**No**," Melinda replied firmly. Chris rolled his eyes, but didn't argue, he understood why she refused to let anyone heal her.

"Done."

"Thanks." Chris handed her the first aid kit, and she put it back in the bathroom.

"You know you might want to change shirts," he advised. Melinda furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why?" Chris smirked a little.

"Because now that the sisters know who we are they're gonna start obsessing over the small stuff, like how your shirt is covered in blood." Melinda sighed, and nodded, she knew he was right. Cole was bad enough, in her opinion, but the sisters would be a whole lot worse.

"It's not all mine," she muttered grimly as she went back into the bathroom. Chris looked down, he'd figured as much, but had been half-hoping it had been all here. He didn't want her hurt of course, but he didn't like that she'd seen so many other people hurt. It was a lose/lose situation.

Chris loved Melinda more than anything. She was his baby sister and he'd do anything to protect her, but that was getting harder and harder to do everyday. The world was getting crueler and crueler with every passing day, and Melinda wasn't the girl she used to be anymore. She was no longer the little girl Chris remembered following him around, sneaking into his room, and begging to be included in everything he and Wyatt were doing. He'd never tell her, and he certainly never showed it, but he really didn't mind having her around all the time, he actually liked it for the most part. But she wasn't that person anymore, she hadn't been for a long time. Sure, in some ways she was the same. She still had the same personality, smart, stubborn, and sarcastic, but she wasn't carefree or joyful anymore, and she was angry all the time now. Chris and Melinda had both been forced to grow up way too quickly, they'd seen things that, in a normal world, not even most soldiers in third-world countries would have to see. They'd watched almost everyone they loved murdered, they'd watched friends and strangers alike tortured to death, and they'd watched their big brother do it all, even if it hadn't always been directly.

What Chris wanted more than anything was for things to be normal again. Sure, Wyatt had always been evil, but he'd at least seemed to fight it when they were kids. Chris wanted his family back. He wanted his aunts, uncle, cousins, and mom alive again. He wanted his uncle and sister back to the way they used to be. Hell, he even wanted Leo to actually act like a dad and be there. All he could do though was pray that saving Wyatt would fix it all, and that maybe things would be good this time around.

"Hey Chris..." Melinda called, bringing Chris out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you grab me a shirt? Second drawer from the top." Chris rolled his eyes, but did it anyway.

He grabbed one of her black t-shirts, black didn't show the blood as much, out of the drawer, but as he was closing the drawer he noticed something. Upon closer inspection he could tell it was a picture, one he'd thought she had burned years ago. He smiled slightly as he remembered the day it was taken.

"We looked happy, huh?" Melinda mused quietly, startling Chris, who didn't know she was standing behind him.

"We were happy," he muttered, taking a quick look back at the picture of them and Wyatt, taken about a month before their mother was killed. "Here." Chris handed her the shirt, but paused when he noticed she had a considerable number more scars than she'd had when he left.

"He's been attacking a lot more," Melinda told her brother, knowing why he'd paused.

"Lin, I -" Melinda held her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't continue, and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," she assured him. Chris sighed, but nodded as she pulled on her clean shirt. As Melinda was redoing her ponytail she noticed Chris glancing back at the picture. Sighing, she grabbed it and threw it back in the drawer. "Look Chris, I said I'd help you save Wyatt, that picture proves why, but I'm not an idiot. You and I both know what Wyatt's like, and he's gonna keep getting worse." She paused to look Chris in the eyes. "I promised I'd help you, and I _will_ keep that promise...but I'm not going to rule out the possibility of having to kill him either." Chris just stared at her for a minute, but then slowly pulled her into a hug.

"I know Lin," he murmured quietly. "But we can't give up either." Melinda sighed, but stayed in her brother's arms.

"I'm not."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I know I didn't give you any answers, and probably gave you a few more questions, but don't worry, I'll be answering some in the next one. I'll try to update soon. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
